Maybe Someday: OneShot Version
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: No one would hear the departure of the young bird. This time was the last time he'd ever step foot inside the mountain. He was leaving, and this time he wasn't planning on coming back.


**So I decided to keep the original version for... obvious reasons...**

******I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

><p>The halls were silent as everyone slept peacefully, everyone but him.<p>

As everyone was in their own room no one would hear the departure of the young bird, even if they did they'd think nothing of it.

He was a bat, aren't bats nocturnal?

Except this time it was different, this time was the last time he'd ever step foot inside the mountain. He was leaving, and this time he wasn't planning on coming back.

He held a backpack in one hand, the other carrying a large envelope. Lifting the backpack into his shoulders he placed the envelope on top of the kitchen counter, making sure it would be seen.

He took a deep breath, giving one last look at the place he'd come to think of as a second home.

He didn't really want to leave; he wanted to stay and be with his friends, he wanted to keep on being Robin. But that was impossible now, the little bird was dead to him.

He knew the second that Megan had taken over the simulation that he'd never truly belong in the group.

Yes he was the most experienced in the group, making him the most likely to be leader but… he didn't think he wanted that anymore.

Talking to Canary, it made him realize how much was expected from him and he didn't want to have that pressure on him so running away did seem like the best choice.

Was it cowardly? Maybe but what other choice was there?

Sighing, he quietly exited the mountain. He took his motorcycle, making sure not to make a sound. He drove far away; not once looking back, never turning back to say goodbye to the people he loved.

His time in the Young Justice League was over.

* * *

><p>Wally woke up to the sound of panicking, he knew at once that the voice belonged to Megan.<p>

He was up at once, rushing into the main room.

He was startled by the sight of the Martian on her knees, her eyes on a letter clutched in her shaking hand.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" He asked, coming over to help her stand.

She let out a whisper. "It's Robin, h-he's gone…"

Wally's eyes widened. "What?"

She handed him another letter. "He left these in an envelope, one for each of us."

"What do they say?" He asked, unfolding the piece of paper.

"I just read mine." She cried. "He said he was sorry."

"We need to wake the others." He replied after scanning the letter. "Wake them up, now."

She nodded, sending each of them a telepathic message.

After a moment they all came running into the room. "What's wrong?" Kaldur asked, looking at both of them.

"It's Robin." Wally responded for the marian. "He left last night."

"So?" Artemis asked him.

"He left these." He gave each one of them an piece of paper with their names on it.

Each letter giving them each a final goodbye from the little bird.

"Why?" Conner growled after they all read theirs.

"I don't know." Wally replied.

"What did your letter say?" Artemis asked.

He glared. "What did yours?"

Kaldur stopped them before they could argue any further. "If we want to find him then we have to find clues, these letters might give us something."

Wally reluctantly nodded, reading his out loud first.

"_Dear KF,_

_You're my best friend, I want you to know that I'll never forget you. I wish I could have had time to explain why I'm leaving, especially to you. But I can't, not without you trying to stop me._

_So this is the only way I can properly say goodbye, I hope you guys can forgive me but I won't stay here._

_I'm sorry, maybe we'll see each-other again someday."_

Wally looked up at them, fighting to urge to run off somewhere and think things through.

"I'll go next." Artemis whispered, looking down at her letter.

"_Dear Artemis,_

_You're new to the team, and you have a strange past. But that doesn't mean you can't trust them. They're your friends, they'll understand. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help you through it, I wish I could have but as you know I'm not there anymore._

_Good luck at Gotham Academy, I'm sorry to inform that Dick Grayson will no longer be attending either. He thought you were cool, and you are but you need to start trusting more. Let the team in on your secrets, I'm sure they'll understand. I did, right?_

_We'd laugh about it someday; I just wish I could have been there to see you laugh."_

Artemis closed the letter, letting her eyes fall on the floor. "I-I can't do this." She walked out of the room, no one stopping her.

"This isn't right." Kaldur spoke up. "He should have talked to us about whatever it was that happened."

"Well obviously he didn't." Wally snapped. "He chose to run away instead!"

Finally letting his emotions overtake him he rushed off, far away from everyone.

* * *

><p>Artemis sat alone in her room, eyeing the letter with confusion and something else… she thought it might have been sadness but it was like nothing she'd experienced before, she'd miss him.<p>

Letting out and exasperated sigh she opened the letter again, placing her hand on something else inside the folded paper.

Inside was a picture of her first day in Gotham Academy, the day Dick Grayson had taken her by surprise and shot a picture of the both of them.

She smiled despite the situation, knowing that someday she would see the little bird once again. She just hoped it wouldn't take too long.


End file.
